


Royal Treatment

by uraniumstingray



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cock Rings, M/M, Masturbation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraniumstingray/pseuds/uraniumstingray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux fucks the HECK out of Eridan and they both love it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royal Treatment

"Why're you panting, prince?" his words drip into your ear like honey, making you twitch and shudder. "Already all tired out?"

  
"Nononono," you protest, chest heaving.

  
"Then keep moving, little prince."

  
Your body trembles slightly as you roll your hips and keen with want. Dammit, Sol's such a tease!

  
"Sol..." you breathe, your body flushed violet with need. "Please... oh goddammit let me."

  
"Hmm?" he teases, taking a large handful of your ass and squeezing. You quake as his hips roll up, his unsheathed but still clothed bulge pushing against your sodden nook. You're sobbing with want.

  
"Sol please! Let me!"

  
He grins and cants his hips again. You scream in frustration and reach down to give your nook some much needed friction. Bad move.

  
"Naughty prince, trying to touch yourself before I let you."

  
Sollux grinds up. Hard. You shake and sob and try to fuck yourself on him with these godforsaken panties still on. They're completely ruined, the lilac satin dripping with violet material from your nook.

  
"Mmmmmh I think I wanna give you that coming home present now," he purrs, turning so that he can lay you out on the bed.  
"Spread your little legs for me."

  
Blushing, you part your legs to let him see the soaked crotch of your panties.

  
"So wet already, oh you good, good boy," he kisses you chastely on the forehead "now, keep being a good boy and don't move at all. If you do, I'll wait even longer till you get your present."

  
You whine and roll your hips. You can feel slick genetic material from your nook on your thighs, dripping down your ass. You're such a mess.

  
Sollux pins your legs down and you whine. The exposed position lets him get a good look at the places you reserve for him.

  
"Mmmmmh, what a pretty little nook. Don't move, prince."

  
You obey as he leans over and pulls the box of toys out from under your bed. He pulls out a metal bar with leather cuffs on either end. You curse your nook as it twitches with excitement at the sight.

  
Smirking, Sollux cuffs your legs to the bar, just below the knee, so that your legs are forced wide. He hums softly and runs a hand up one of your thighs. His fingers slip over your inner thigh and you groan, laying your head back as his fingers trace over your wrecked panties.

  
"Tsk tsk tsk." He gives you a disapproving look. "Those were so expensive, prince."

  
He inches them off you and your back arches with delight.

  
"Mmmmmmmhh." You catch his tongue running across his teeth and something inside you clenches. "So pretty. I think that little nook needs something inside it, don't you?"  
Your chest heaves. You want it so bad, you keen and wail as he ducks down to mess around in the box again.

  
"Here we go," he mumbles, and emerges, bringing with him a bulge ring and a large vibrator. Pressing the latter into your hand, he crawls towards you, a look of want so intense in his eyes that your panting gets louder and even more wanton.

  
"Youre gonna play with yourself," he whispers, "and do everything I tell you to. And when you're so far gone that you can't think straight, I'm gonna stop you and cum in your desperate little nook. How's that sound prince? A nice coming home present?"

  
You cry out and nod, rolling your hips as heat eminates from your nook.

  
"Mmmmmh good. Now, wait one moment while I get one last thing."

  
You shake in anticipation as he leans down again and pulls up a purple plug. He hushes you and mumbles sweet nothings in your ear as he eases it into your ass. Once it's in all the way, Sollux cups your cheeks and kisses you until you bring the vibrator down to your nook. He chuckles.

  
"So eager. Go on, tease yourself."

  
You slide it inside your nook and take a moment to appreciate the way it presses against all the right places. Between the ridges pushing into you and the plug filling your ass, it makes you shiver.

  
Once you turn it on, you scream.

  
"Lowest setting, prince. Push it in and pull it back out."

  
You do as he says and he smiles.

  
"Good boy."

  
You continue following his instructions, feeling the pleasure begin to mount.

  
"Next highest setting. That's a good boy."

  
You cry out as you thumb the switch and the vibrator buzzes faster.

  
"Move the whole thing faster. There you go. Mmmmh how wet is your little nook gonna be when I fuck you, huh?"

  
He pushes his boxers down, his bulge is coiling and searching for somewhere warm to tuck itself into. You almost. Just thinking about the way it stretches you makes your nook clench eagerly, and with a plug up your ass you'd just be that much tighter.

  
Your eyes must've glazed over at the thought because Sollux is pulling at your chin and kissing you hard.

  
"C'mon, prince. Stay with me."

  
You think about how hot his material would feel inside you and it makes you moan loudly and writhe on the bed in ecstasy.

  
Sollux shuts off the vibrator and pulls it out of your hand.

  
"Fuck," he pants, "you're so hot holy fuck."

  
He stares at your nook for a few seconds, flushed violet and soaking wet as it is.

  
"Fuck yourself with your fingers."

  
You tremble as you slide one hand down between your legs, tracing the pads of your fingers over the opening of your nook.  
"Press in."

  
You howl as you thrust three fingers into your nook, wriggling them around and twitching as they find sweet spots.  
"Four."

  
You slide one more finger in and your nook feels full to bursting. You throw your head back and scream, thrusting your fingers in and out rapidly, making lewd, wet noises.

  
"Oh god ok fuck it," you smile, Sollux is losing his cool.

  
He wrenches your hand from your nook and holds both your wrists over your head. Oh. That's. Really hot actually. You moan and let your tongue loll out of your mouth slightly, you're too drunk on pleasure to care about appearances.

  
He pushes in without warning and you keen. Before you can even get over the shock of having been caught off guard, Sollux sets a punishing pace. You wail and your hands fly up to grip your hair. As he fucks you, he slips the ring over your writhing bulge and you scream. Fuck, oh fuck you'd been so close and now he turns it on you. Tease. He rolls his hips a few times as he searches in the box and pulls out the silk rope he uses to tie you. He lashes it over the bedframe and around your wrists so you can't move.

  
"Pretty prince," he whispers, bucking into you hard and taking up his old pace again, one hand on your hip, the other at your rear, moving the plug up your ass in slow, deliberate circles. He pulses inside you, making your body shudder. He's close. You thrash your head and keen.

  
"Sollux! Inside! Oh god oh god oh god please cum inside me oh god please please please cum inside inside cum in me oh my god please!"

  
He chuckles. "Of course baby."

  
He bears down hard and you quiver, lost in the pleasure of him pounding you. You cannot hear or understand your own desperate babble for more.

  
You squeeze on him as he buries himself inside you and that's all it takes.

  
Sollux groans loudly as he bucks forward and releases his genetic material into your nook.

  
You shake and groan as the heat fills you, oh fuck its so much, you pant and moan and cry out as his color fills you and spills out. He groans loudly as he starts again, panting and grinning down at you.

  
He pulls the bulge ring off and you scream.

  
Again, he pounds your nook hard. Your chests are heaving, your bodies are shaking, both of you are complete wrecks and its so sexy you think you could cum just thinking about it.

  
You don't have to, because a split second later, Sollux screams as he cums in you again, harder this time, more genetic material filling you up, and you're gone.

  
You clench your fists and your entire body convulses as the pleasure from your nook transfers to an intense fullbody orgasm that leaves you screaming Sollux's name.

  
He sighs as he fucks you through it, completely spent. The two of you sit there like that, Sol watching his material slowly drip out of your nook and you enjoying the feeling of it inside. He'd just claimed you in the most intimate way that he could, and it makes you want to cuddle up close to him and purr loudly.

  
"Good coming home present?" he mumbles, curling up around you and wrapping skinny arms around your waist. You make a noise halfway between a chuckle and a moan.

  
"Definitely."


End file.
